Plastic coated glass fiber fabric roofs are being used with increasing frequency as an attractive alternative to traditional roof structures, particularly when large areas are to be covered. Lower weight, lower initial costs, less construction time, lower lighting and air conditioning costs, less maintenance, and full utilization of space are some of the advantages. One of the earliest and perhaps the most famous use of a fabric roof structure in the United States is on the Silverdome stadium at Pontiac, Mich. The Silverdome roof is an air supported structure, with air pressure inside the stadium maintained about 0.25 percent above atmospheric pressure. Such a facility requires built-in air locks and a full-time maintenance staff. When a facility is largely unattended or not monitored, or when air locks cannot be easily designed thereinto, or when free and open access thereto is desired, then a fabric roof supported by structural arches or by tensioned cables is suitable. The present invention relates to a fabric roof supported by tensioned cables.